An information processing apparatus sequentially executes a plurality of processing operations, and outputs history information (hereinafter, arbitrarily described as a log) indicating a history of an executed processing operation with respect to each processing operation. In addition, the information processing apparatus stores each log output with respect to each processing operation, in a log file of the processing operation.
When a failure has occurred in the execution of a processing operation, the administrator of the information processing apparatus analyzes the above-mentioned log of the processing operation, and performs the analysis of a failure cause (also referred to as the analysis of a failure occurrence cause). Therefore, various types of technique have been proposed that contribute to the analysis of a failure cause. For example, a device has been proposed that is capable of generating a detection rule capable of detecting an event in which a failure has occurred, in a system including a plurality of components executing information processing operations.
However, if not having understood a dependency relationship between components in advance, it may be difficult for a device capable of creating such a detection rule to create such a detection rule. Therefore, when not having understood the dependency relationship between components, it may be difficult for such a device to create such a detection rule, and as a result, it may be difficult for such a device to provide information useful for the analysis of a failure cause.
In addition, when the size of a log file has exceeded a predetermined size, the information processing apparatus deletes the oldest stored log from logs in the log file, and causes the size of the log file to be less than or equal to a predetermined size (also called log storage of a cyclic method). Accordingly, in a case where a time from when a failure occurs till when the administrator analyzes a failure cause is long, in some cases a log desired for the analysis of the failure cause is deleted from logs in the log file before the administrator performs the analysis, in the information processing apparatus. As a result, it may be difficult for the administrator to analyze the failure cause.
In addition, in some cases, the administrator analyzes a failure cause by analyzing a plurality of log files. When a large number of log files serving as analysis targets exist, the administrator is desired to analyze a large number of log files, and it takes the administrator a long time to analyze the failure cause.
As the related art, there have been Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-18131, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-198123, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-110318, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010-024133.